The Deal With The Devil
by radicalpotter
Summary: Draco Malfoy arrives home to find his mother dead on a cold December night. He does everything in his power to find the people responsible for her death. Even selling his soul to the person he thought he never would. Dramione


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Emma Watson and especially Tom Felton will never be mine. J.K. Rowlinf owns them all. :(

Chapter 1  
A New Comrade

Draco boarded up the railings of Hogwarts Express. He gave Hogwarts one last look. This would be the last time he would set foot in this place. Draco stared off into space until he heard a voice coming from his back.

"Reminiscing eh, mate?" said Blaise.

Draco turned his head and nodded. He gave Blaise a thoughtful look. After all, he was the only friend he had. He actually thought that Crabbe and Goyle were his friends. They were just paid by his goddamn father to be his cronies. Pansy, was just a whore. She kept using him just because he was known to be the epitome of ecstasy and pleasure.

He sighed.

Nothing would ever be the same this year. After the fall of Voldemort everything had changed. People lived like there was a great burden lifted from their shoulders.

His father recieved the Dementor's kiss 6 months back. He never shed a tear at his burial. Some of his father's visitors called him a heartless bastard that night. His father used to beat him until he bled to death. Usually with his cane. If only they knew that. His mother was always there to comfort him. Saying dumb excuses for his father's actions like 'he only has a lot on his mind to worry about'. He knew it was all for entertainment. He knew that his father feels euphoric in someone's suffering. So why not do it to his family?

His mother was spared from the Dementors kiss and to think he owe it all to the Potter. He would never forget that night. Never.

*flashback*  
"mum!" shouted Draco at the top of his lungs.

"Draco, don't worry. I'll be fine" said Narcissa in a low voice. Avoiding his son's eyes.

Draco let a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. Afraid to think that people found him weak.

"But mum.." he was

"Shh…" said Narcissa.

Draco can't stop the tears from flowing down his cheek. Today was the day. He furiously wiped them away but they still kept coming.

As his mother was entering the gates of Azkaban. He heard a voice. A voice he new very well. He saw Granger. Was she hear to laugh at him, to gloat at him. He plastered a sneer on his fce.

"Minister, Harry will be wanting to meet you. He's in your office. Bring them with you." beckoning to Draco and Narcissa.

"What do you want, Granger? Here to laugh at me?" said Draco. Eyes slightly swollen.

"Maybe you should be thankful, Malfoy." said Hermione smirking. A smirk worthy for a Malfoy.

He swore to god. He just saw Granger's eyes flash red. Draco closed his eyes for a moment not believing what just happened. He opened his eyes. She was gone.

Minister Kingsley looked astounded. When Harry has valuable information he usually comes in person. He shrugged his shoulders then said "Why not?"

He offered his arm to Narcissa and Draco. They looked at him bemused. Slightly smiling he said "Well, what are you two waiting for? You might have a chance after all, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." he said grinning like a cheshire cat. They reluctantly grabbed his arm.

With a loud pop they were gone.

They found themselves inside a small and crampped office. Draco looked through his surrounding. He kept his face straight. Not wanting to end up like his father.

"I'll be coming back" said Kingsley in a business-like manner.

Narcissa and Draco both nodded. They waited for a couple of hours until they heard the door creak open. A ministry official came out of the door. He was thin to bones and old. Draco pondered for a moment. They shouldn't be sending them an old and frail auror. Didn't they knew that they were one of the most feared people on the wizarding world.

"The minister's waiting for the both of you" he said looking through his round spectacles.

They were lead through a dark and narrow corridor. The place sent chills through his spine. He looked through the corner of his eye. He saw his mother bearing no emotion. The walls were colored black. There were no windows. It reminded him of his home. A place meant for him.

As he entered the door, he came face to face with the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. He kept his face concealed. Ashamed of almost killing him in the last battle. He found Potter talking to the minister. His hands beckoned to them. A sign that he was fully aware that they were present. After a couple minutes of full debating, Harry spoke.

"Louis, take off their cuffs." Directing his gaze to the old and frail man who lead them here. Harry smiled up them then said "Thank you for saving me, Mrs Narcissa. The least I can do is save you and your son from Azkaban. It's only fair that I repay the debt. "

Me and my mother looked at him bewildered. My mum ran quickly then hugged the boy who lived. Harry then put his arms around my mum.

"Thank you" whispered Narcissa near his ear. Tears pouring down her face. " My pleasure, Mrs. Narcissa." said Harry sheepishly.

"Oh, please. Call me Narcissa." said Narcissa smiling.

I looked at Potter. He looked back at me. "Thanks." I whispered. His mouth was agape. Clearly surprised.

"Who would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy would thank me."  
he said in a joking manner.

I smiled then gave him a look of pure joy.

*end of flashback*

"Mate? Mate? Mate!" screamed Blaise.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked, clearly irritated.

"Do you think we'll live a normal life again?" Blaise asked in a quiet and eerie voice. "What do you mean normal?" I asked clearly having no idea.

"Nevermind" muttered Blaise

"Oh that…. I don' know Blaise" Draco supplied.

After the war, people had treated them differently. They started treating him like…filth. Draco had dozed off for a couple of hours. He was woken up by none other than Blaise. They bounded down Hogwarts Express.

They were already at King's Cross Station. He felt someone watching him from behind. He turned around but saw no one. "I swear to God I felt someone watching me." He shrugged his shoulders and continued his walk.

' I wonder whats mum doing right now.' Draco thought inside his head. 'Maybe she's preparing for my homecoming or…'  
"Owww" said Draco as he bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" the guy voiced out clutching his stomach. Apparently Draco's elbow hit him there.

" Hey Potter. Fancy seeing you here, eh?"  
Draco pointed the sign of King's Cross Station.

Harry merely nodded as his stomach was still hurting. After Harry had regained his posture he simply waved a good hello to Draco. The two chatted until the conversation led to Hermione.

"Say, Malfoy. Can you come to the cafe with me? Draco just nodded. They took their seats at the far-end corner of the cafe.

"So you're saying that Granger's been acting very odd?" asked Draco. Harry merely nodded his head.

Draco could see the worry in his eyes. "I wonder what she's up to right now. She's always saying rubbish. One moment she'll be talking about death and murder and the next moment she'll be talking about how our lives are very valuable. Somethings not right. In school, she's always the one that brightens our day. Now, she's all gloomy and shit. And the odd thing is even though the world goes topsy-turvy she still has this serene look on her …everything's alright.

Draco looked surprised at this. Granger was always the one who gets her knickers in a twist in the simplest of things. "Something is really wrong, Potter."

"Were on friendly terms. Please, call me Harry." he said reaching out his hand to him.

"Well, I guess you can call me by my given name. After all, It wouldn't be fair. Wouldn't it? Draco smirked as he shaked his hands with Harry.

.

N/A  
Hey guys! I'm really having trouble continuing this story. Considering that English was not my first language. Please PM me if you want to lend a hand with the beta and all.


End file.
